Let's do it (sequel)
by didinsoo
Summary: Aku berdiri di depan kaca , melihat bagaimana tubuhku . Benar apa kata Baekhyun , tubuhku 'montok' . Tanganku bergerak menggulung rambutku , menampakkan leher jenjangku yang cantik . Setelahnya bergerak meraba dadaku , ternyata besar juga


Let's Do It (sequel)

Hangjoy University , salah satu kampus yang cukup favorite disini suasananya masih sangat asri dan menenangkan , menyenangkan dan sangat cocok untuk berlajar . Tapi bukan berarti seluruh mahasiswanya seperti itu , aku orang yang cukup mudah bergaul tapi juga tidak juga mem_vonis_ seseorang sebagai 'teman' atau 'sahabat' apalagi 'kekasih' .

Sampai pada saat Byun Baekhyun menjadi mahasiswa _transfer_ dan selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi . Awalnya aku cukup risih karena aku suka ketenangan sedangkan Baekhyun terlalu 'berisik' , tapi dia berhasil membuatku cukup luluh dan mulai menerimanya menjadi 'teman' .

**Let's Do It (sequel)**

**Maincast : Kyungsoo , Jongin , Baekhyun , Chanyeol and Sehun**

**Genre : Romance **

**Rate : Mature , sex-content . **

**Genderswitch for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun **

Semenjak kami resmi menjadi teman , Baekhyun memutuskan tinggal di _flat_ yang sama dengan ku .

"kyungsoo mulai sekarang aku Byun Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama mu ..."

Aku hendak menolak tapi dia dengan cepat memotongnya

"—TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN" dia berbicara seperti besok tidak bisa berbicara saja .

Mau tak mau aku membiasakan diri dengan ke'berisik'an baekhyun . Maksud 'berisik' nya adalah dia sering membicarakan hal-hal yang cukup tabu untuk di bicarakan untuk anak perawan (_menurutku) . _Seperti ...

"Kyungsoo kenapa dadamu lebih berisi dari ku , lihat bahkan dia sangat tegang begitu " Baekhyun berbicara sambil menujuk dadaku , saat itu kami sedan berendam air hangat selesai kuliah lapangan .

"mungkin aku tidak sepertimu Baek , aku tidak suka meremas dadaku sambil membaca cerita _panas _atau video _panas_ " Baekhyun hanya merengut tak suka

Aku pikir Baekhyun hanya akan membahas ukuran dada tapi tidak , saat aku bangkit dalam kolam itu dengan keadaan telanjang bulat . Dia melanjutkan ke'berisik'annya .

"bulu kelaminmu lebat juga ya Kyung , aku saja tidak selebat dirimu " dia berkata sambil bangkit dan menujukannya kelaminnya padaku . Sunggu kenapa dia tidak ada 'malu' sedikitpun . Meskipun sesama perempuan tapi itu sedikit _menggelikan_ .

Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa jika dia berbicara se_vulgar_ itu padaku . Karena bukan hanya Baekhyun yang akan berbicara se'jorok' itu tapi juga ada pria bertelinga layar yang selalu menyuarakan hal-hal seperti itu dan hanya di diamkan oleh Baekhyun .

Seperti saat kami baru selesai berbelanja , saat perjalanan pulang kami berpapasan dengan laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu . Namanya Park Chanyeol . Dia selalu bersama dengan dayang setianya yaitu Oh Sehun . .

"hai , babybaek . ku doakan dadamu semakin besar !" itu hanya salah satu dari segala kata-kata 'jorok' yang di lemparkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun , aku yakin Baekhyun akan menarik tanganku untuk pergi Hanya perlu menghitung sampai tiga

Satu –

Du- .

"oh , terimkasih chandick , dadaku semakin besar berkat doa mu !"

Dugaanku salah , Baekhyun membalas ucapan tak senonoh si Chanyeol , baiklah aku tidak mau ini menjadi cukup panjang . Apalagi saat melihat sekeliling orang-orang pada melihat kami tidak sopan bahkan ada seorang ibu-ibu yang menutupi kedua telinga anaknya . Sunggu , aku cukup merasa risih dan sedikit ... _terhina_ . mungkin ?

"sudahlah baek , ayo pulang " aku menyeretnya pulang .

.

.

.

Sesampainya di di _flat_ . Baekhyun hanya mengerutu dan memaki

"lihat saja akan kubuat dia tergoda olehku , dan dia akan memohon-mohon padaku . Aku juga akan menyiksanya dengan berbagai _sextoys_ . MATI KAU PARK CAHN_DICK_YEOL !'

Aku hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala dan acuh dengan sikapnya , dia selalu seperti itu . Memebeli _sextoy_ secara _online_ dan berencana menggunakannya pada Chanyeol . Malang sekali kamu Chan .

Tapi aku yakin Baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa memasangkan itu pada Chanyeol karenakan Baekhyun itu wanita , selalu minta di puaskan haiii... apa yang kupikirkan ? kenapa aku jadi mesum begini . ...

AAAARRRGGGHHH !

.

.

Kami memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepar karena ada kelas pagi yang menyebalkan . Aku minum susu dulu sebelum tidur sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk mengoles _cream_ pada wajahnya .

Aku tebangun pukul 2 lewat dan beranjak ke dapur karena tiba-tiba merasa haus . Aku memekik cukup kencang saat melihat Baekhyun digendonh ala _bridalstyle_ oleh si Chanyeol ? bagaimana mungkin .

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar dan pergi tapi menyempatkan diri mencium si Baekhyun . Oh My , apa yang terjadi saat aku tidur tadi ? bukannya saat aku tidur Baekhyun ada disampingku ?

"aku akan menjelaskan besok , sekarang kita tidur . Aku ngantuk " dia hanya mengatakannya itu , aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum yang tadi sempat tertunda karena melihat adegan ChanBaek yang _menggelikan_

_._

_._

Begitu kelas selesai aku langsung menariknya ke gazebo di taman kampus .

"Ceritakan padaku , bagaimana mungkin ada chanyeol di _flat _ kita ?"

"kami hampir bercinta semalam " Baekhyun menjawab dan tersenyum aneh sebentar , aku rasa mataku membulat lagi .

"dan kalian melakukannya hah !? dia memerawanimu semalam ?" tanyaku memastikan . Jujur aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya makanya aku bertanya

"berhenti membesarkan matamu itu bodoh !" dia memukul kepalaku , aku hanya meringis sebentar .

"tidak jadi , karna dia suka gadis binal yang bisa mendominasi " aku tersenyum mengerti

"kalau begitu belajarlah menjadi binal baek " Astaga ! apa yang baru saja aku katakan ?

"kau menyukainya kan baek ? dan dia tertarik padamu dari awal bertemu dan juga kita sebentar lagi wisuda tingal menunggu waktu saja . kita akan wisuda 2 bulan lagi , jadi kau punya waktu untuk belajar jadi liar dan menunjukkannya pada chanyeol saat malam wisuda nanti "

Aku tersenyum meyakinkan . "menurutmu aku bisa belajar jadi liar dimana kyung ?"

Astaga ! aku harus jawab apa ? aha ! aku tau !

"aku rasa krystal bisa mengajarimu jadi liar baek , mengingat reputasinya menjadi gadis paling menggairahkan di kampus " aku dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang .

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan babybaek ?" oh senyum kami hilang begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol , aku rasa aku harus meninggalkan mereka berdua ? aku benar kan ?

"baek , sepertinya aku ke perpus dulu mengembalikan buku "

.

.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ke perpus , tapi saat di koridor aku bertemu dengan dayang setia Chanyeol yaitu Sehun . Oh Sehun . Dia hanya tersenyum , aku membalasnya sedikit kikuk .

"apa Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ? " aku mengerutkan keningku

"dia berniat memerawani temanmu" aku melotot sesaat ? apa ? Chanyeol gila .

"Chanyeol menyukai temanmu jadi dia ingin melakukannya lalu menikahinya . Jadi tenang saja . Arra ?" aku hanya mengangguk , mengerti .

"baiklah Kyungsoo , aku pergi dulu . Kembaranku baru pulang dari L.A byee " Sehun menepuk bahuku pelan dan pergi .

.

.

.

DRT...DRT...

Aku baru sampai di flat dan ponselku bergetar . Ada dua pesan .

_From : Baekhyun Byun_

_To : KyungDoSoo_

_Subject : Urgent _

_Sepertinya aku akan kehilangan'nya' malam ini . Chanyeol membawaku ke kamarnya . Doa akan aku kkkyyuuunggggg ! _

Aku hanya tersenyum membacanya . Aku mengerti arti 'nya' . Aduh membayangkannya saja wajahku memanas . Jariku membuka satu pesan lagi

_From : My lovely Mom _

_To : My beloved Daughter_

_Subject : Kangen~~_

_Kyungsoo ku sayang , harus pulang ! Eomma akan sampai di rumah hari Minggu jadi sebelum hari minggu harus sudah ada di rumah . Ada teman appa mengantar berkas . Arraa .. Love you _

Eomma selalu berkirim pesan dengan nada yang sedikit aneh dan ada emot titik dua bintang samapai banyak sekali bahkan sampai berjumlah 12 . hahah

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari Sabtu , tapi teman appa belum juga datang . Tapi apa mungkin mengantar berkas di hari libur kerja seperti ini ? Mungkin saja tidak . Baiklah karena di rumah tidak ada orang aku akan mencoba menggunakan _bikini _yang kubeli bersama Baekhyun .

Aku berdiri di depan kaca , melihat bagaimana tubuhku . Benar apa kata Baekhyun , tubuhku 'montok' . Tanganku bergerak menggulung rambutku , menampakkan leher jenjangku yang cantik . Setelahnya bergerak meraba dadaku , ternyata besar juga . Aku mulai membuat pose yang seksi , tanganku menarik kedua tali pada kain bagian bawahku sambil merapatkan kedua lenganku agar payudaraku terjepit dan mengigit bibir bawah ku .

"kau sangat menggairahkan Nona Do " aku terkejut ada suara namja , aku berbalik menghadap pintu dan terkejut melihat namja yang tampan dan berkulit _eksotis_ berdiri dengan gagahnya ..

Aku langsung masuk kedalam selimut berusaha menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut . Aku malu sekali .

Dia berjaan mendekatiku dengan perlahan , dan melepas satu persatu pakaiannya dengan gerakan seksi . Aduh , aku 'basah .

Dia menelusup masuk kedalam selimut

"AKH" aku tersentak merakan ada benda basah di kemaluanku . Aku mebuka selimut dan menemukan namja tadi sudah membuka kain bagian bawahku dan menjiati kemaluanku

"eung... moreehhhh...agaaiiinnnn..." aku terus melesakkan kepalanya untuk mengulumnya lebih dalam

"aakkhhhh" aku 'banjir' . Apa aku sudaah _orgasme_ ? aku mau lagi , lagi dan lagi

"aku rasa kau sudah siap untukku Nona Do . Panggil dan desahkan namaku . Jongin . Oh Jongin . Anak Oh Soo "

Astaga ! jadi dia yang kutunggu berhari-hari lau .

"AARGGGHHH... sakit ... lepas ... sakit aku tidak mau . huuuhuuuhhuuuhuhuuh" aku menagis sejadinya . Ini sakit sekali . Tidak seperti di video yang di tonton Baekhyun . Dimana dia mendesah nikmat .

"aku tidak bisa berhenti . Lagian ini sudah terlanjur masuk , hanya perlu bergerak " aku hanya menggeleng , aku tidak mau ini sakit .

Jongin menciumku dan mulai melepas penutup dadaku , meremas dadaku dan menciuminya . Bisa kurasakan Jongin mulai bergerak di dalamku secara perlahan.

"tahan sebentar Nona Do " dia berbicara tertahan .

"euhh...eughhh... Kyungsooohhh...kyung..soouhh~~" aku ingin dia memanggil namaku

"huh " dia berhenti sebentar dan menatapku .

"namahh kuh Kyungsoo , aku mau ini bergerah dengan cepat dan kau menyebut namaku" aku mengetatkan otot-otot _vagina_ku .

"aku tidak tahan Kyungsooh kau sempit " selanjutnya tubuhku terhentak dengan cepat dan keras

"ah...ah...ahhhh...oughh...ough...jong..in... jongin..." aku tersenyum melihat wajah kenikmatannya itu .

"JONGINNN/KYUNGSOOO" kami mencapai _puncak_ bersama .

"terimakasih Kyungsoo " aku hanya mengangguk , tubuhku lelah . Jongin menariku untuk tidur diatas tubuhnya .

"kau pria pertamaku , terimakasih " aku tersenyum dan menciumi dadanya yang sedikit berkeringat

"yah , aku tau , dan kau wanita pertamaku juga . " aku cukup terkejut . Aku mencoba bangkit dari tubuhnya dan duduk .

"kau serius Jongin ?" aku bertanya karena kurang yakin tapi sepertinya dia jujur .

"aku jujur Kyungsoo ku sayang" aku tersipu mendengarnya .

"Menikah denganku ya Kyung ?" aku mengangguk cepat dan memeluknya erat . Aku tau ini gila , setelah melakukan sex dadakan dia melamarku dan parahnya kami tidak saling mengenal . Tuhan berkati kami ...

"terimakasih Kyung , Aku mencintaimu , besok aku akan melamarmu "

"nndeee~~" aku menjawab semanis mungkin . Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhku lagi dan mulai menindihku . Karena ini yang ke dua , aku ingin memegang kendali .

Aku mendorong tubuhnya dan menduduki perutnya . Mengesekkan miliknya denga miliki . Dia mengerang seksi , aku mulai mengangkat tubuhkan dan memasukkan miliknya kedalam ku .

"kaaauu sempit sayangghh" dia melenguh nikat . Aku suka meihatnya . Dia membantuku bergerak . terus seperti itu mendesah samapi kami _klimaks_ lagi .

"aku elah Jongin " aku berniat melepaskan diri , tapi dia menahan dan membalik keaadan setelahnya dia bergerak lagi .

Sepertinya aku harus melayaninya sampai puasshh~~

Didin here

Hallo terimaksih sudah membaca ndee Reader-nim .

Ini dibuat berdasarkan sudut pandangnya Kyungsoo , maaf juga buat NC nya yang gak PANAS . eheheh di tunggu ya rivew,fav,dan follow nya yaaa

Ove youu~~ XOXO


End file.
